You Saved Me
by FKP101
Summary: Maddy is a 12 year old girl with a mean father. Her dad does something bad causing someone to come to the save for her. Will she be ok? Who is the person who saved her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is **FICTION**. Not real what so ever. I made this all up and I've had this story in my mind for awhile now! Maddy is a made up character by the way, along with Dustin.

* * *

Maddy is a 12 year old girl. She has a mean father named Dustin. She doesn't like him. He drinks, he's rude, cruel, mean, stubborn, and violent. Maddy is afraid of him. But with no mom around, she has no choice to stay with her father. Her mom drinks too, at least that's what Maddy remembers out of her. Her mom left to go live with some other guy when she was only 4 years old. Maddy was an accident according to her father. An unwanted guest...an animal...a waste of air...a waste of a human being...and not smart...

But her dad was wrong...Maddy is a smart kid who loves animals, reading, writing, books (especially comic books), drawing, singing, dancing, talking, watching TV, and being active!

Maddy has blond hair and blue eyes. She's 4'9 tall!

Her favorite color is: Purple!

Lives in: Chicago, Illinois!


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around town with my dad, Dustin. He told me to go and steal something out of a store. I told him no.  
"Why can't you be the perfect daughter and just go and steal something out of a store?" He yells at me. Everyone looks at us. We're standing on the sidewalk.  
"Because I'm not your perfect daughter. I'm a good person who doesn't steal stuff and drink for a living like you do!" I yell back. Now everybody is staring at us. How embarassing.  
"I know you're not perfect. That's why you're the unwanted person that you are!" He yells. He goes to hit me. I get prepared for the hit. I close my eyes and wait for it. I hear a thud noise. I open my eyes to see my dad on the ground with a muscular guy standing there.  
"Are you ok?" The guy asks.  
I stand there, scared. I don't know what to do or say. I look over at my dad who is holding his jaw. He stands up and looks at the guy who punched him.  
"What was that for?" My dad asks the guy.  
"You were about to hit the girl, so I had no choice. Child abuser." The guy says to my dad. The guy turns to me.  
"Has he hurt you before?" The guy asks me.  
I go to say something, but my dad cuts me off.  
"Don't you dare answer that stranger." My dad yells at me. I glare at him.  
"Yes...he has..." I say as I back up away from my dad.  
"HOW DARE YOU ANSWER THAT STRANGER!" My dad yells at me.  
Two cops walk up to use. I back up even more.  
One cop hand cuffs my dad and the other talks to that guy that saved me. They put my dad in the cop car and then walk up to me.  
"So he's hurt you before?" One of the cops ask me.  
"Yes. And he wants me to steal things. I'm not like that. And I have no mom in my life...in case you were wondering." I say.  
"Well, you won't be seeing your dad since he hurts you and since he's going to jail. We can put you in the adoption place..." The cop says.  
"Ok..." I say.  
"I can take her." The guy that saved me says. "That is if she wants to come with me. I can sign the papers today of you want me to." He adds.  
The cops nod and look over at me."It's either him or a foster place." One of the cops says to me.  
"I'll go with the guy...he seems nice." I say as I look over at the guy.  
The guy walks over to me and smiles. "I'm Phil or Punk. Which ever you want to call me." He smiles.  
I smile. "I'm Maddy!" I say.  
The cop and Punk talk for a few minutes. We have to go to court in order for Punk to adopt me. We're going right now. I'm nervous, but yet really excited and happy at the same time! I think my life is being turned around in an amazing way!


	3. Chapter 3

Court went great! Punk adopted me! I now get to be in his family! I'm so happy and excited! We're at his apartment now. It's huge! I have my very own bedroom. It's big! Well it's bigger and better than the one I had at Dustin's. I don't feel like calling Dustin my dad anymore now that I don't have to. I never believed that he was my dad. I know he was, but I didn't like him. I'm sitting on my bed, thinking about things. Punk walks into my bedroom and sits next to me on my bed.

"Hey, what do you think of your bedroom? You can redecorate it if you want to." Punk says to me.  
"I love it! It's the best bedroom ever! I lived in a pretty run down house with Dustin...so this is amazing to me!" I say.  
"I'm glad you like your room, but there's something I need to tell you about me. Actually, some things." Punk says to me with a smile.  
"Yeah..." I say.  
"I work with the WWE. Do you know what that is?" He asks.  
"No..." I say as I shake my head no.  
"Its a wrestling place. World Wrestling Entertainment. I travel around the world and wrestle. You'll be doing online schooling and traveling with me. You'll get to see the world and meet my co-workers!" Punk smiles.  
I jump in excitement. "Really!?" I ask excitedly.  
"Yes, really!" Punk smiles.  
"OMG! I'm so excited! My life just changed for the better and I'm so happy!" I say.  
Punk smiles at me. "Me and you will be traveling on my tour bus by the way." He says.  
I smile. "Awesome!" I say.  
"Well, we need to get you your typical chick stuff. Clothes, make up, a phone, and iPod, nail polish, and whatever else you will need." Punk says.  
"WAIT! I get to get a phone and an iPod?" I ask.  
"Um, yeah...you'll need an iPod to keep you busy and you'll need a phone so I can get ahold of you and so that my co-workers can get ahold of you too!" Punk says.  
"I've never had a phone or an iPod in my entire life..." I say.  
"I could only imagine what you didn't have." Punk says as he stands up from my bed. "Come on, we're going shopping!" He smiles.  
I smile and follow him outside to his vehicle. We get in and go shopping...

* * *

**Note: What are you guys thinking of the story so far!?**

**Review/Favorite/Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Punk's driving me to the mall. We pull up to it and find a parking spot. We walk inside the mall. It's huge!  
"I don't really know what girls need...so I called someone to come help!" Punk says.  
"Who?" I ask.  
"She'll be here in a little bit. We'll wait right here." Punk says as he sits down on one of the benches. I sit next to him and wait. A few minutes later, a girl walks up to us. She looks like she's in her mid twenties. Punk stands up and hugs her. She's short. The girl laughs and then looks at me.  
"Is this the beautiful girl that you saved and adopted?" The girl asks Punk.  
"Yes, her name is Maddy." Punk smiles. "Maddy, this is AJ, she works at the same place I do." He adds.  
The girl shakes my hand. "Hey, Maddy! Nice to meet you!" AJ says to me. She has a lot of energy.  
"Nice to meet you too!" I smile.  
"Should we get on with this shopping?" Punk asks.  
"Yes!" I say.  
"Yup!" AJ says.

We go to like 10 different clothing stores and buy me a lot of clothes. I've never owned so many clothes. Then we go to a shoe store and I get 2 pairs of shoes. One pair of Adidas shoes and one pair of Converse shoes. AJ insisted that I get a pair of Converse shoes because she owns like 60 pairs herself. Then we went to the phone store and got me a touch screen phone. Blackberry I think. Then we went to the Apple store and got me an iPod and an iPod protector case. From there we all went to Target that is also in the mall and got me my nessesity stuff. AJ helped me put on what I needed. I also got a fuzzy zebra printed blanket that I wanted, it came with a matching pillow. Then we went to Shields and got me a jacket. From there we went to Holister and I got some shorts. Finally we left the mall and Punk and AJ took me to Chuckie Cheeses. I ate so much pizza and played a lot of games with them. After that, Punk said that he had a surprise for me. We all got back into Punk's vehicle and they took me to the Pet Shop. We went in and Punk told me that I could pick any dog that I wanted. I wanted to cry. I've always wanted a dog. AJ vanished somewhere to look at all of the animals. Apparently she LOVES animals and own her own dog, a chiwawa, named Nacho. I went and looked at the dogs. As soon as I looked at one of them...I knew exactly which on I wanted...I pointed to that one and Punk said sure and he bought me the dog! He also bought all the dog stuff that we needed. We all went back home and put all my new stuff away! AJ went home shorty after we got me situated. Punk said that it was time for bed. I went to bed with my new puppy! I named her Bella!


	5. Chapter 5

*The next morning*

I wake up and Bella is sleeping right next to me. She's so adorable! I love her! I love my new life! I get out of bed and get dressed. I walk into the kitchen and see Punk making breakfast.  
"Good morning!" I smile as I sit down at the kitchen table and wait for breakfast.  
"Good morning, Maddy!" Punk smiles back as he finishes up breakfast and serves it to me.  
"Thanks!" I say as I pick up my fork and start eating. "This. Is. DELICIOUS!" I squeal. "I normally have to make my own meals. Dustin never cooked for me." I say.  
"Maddy, why don't you ever call Dustin, dad?" Punk asks me.  
"I don't think of him as my dad. I know he's my dad...but the things he did to me on the past were hurtfull and depressing...so he doesn't deserve to be called dad." I say as I take another bite of my food.  
"Understandable." Punk says as he eats his breakfast.  
I finish eating and go to start cleaning up the kitchen, but Punk stops me.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Punk asks.  
"Cleaning. I have to clean the kitchen when I'm done eating. It's a rule, or else you'll get mad like Dustin." I say.  
Punk shakes his head. "No. You don't do the cleaning around here, I do. Don't ever clean...unless it's your bedroom. I cook, clean, and do almost everything around the house and the tour bus...not you." Punk says as he finishes eating. "And please don't mention Dustin and his ways of ordering you around. You are no longer with him. You're my daughter now, not his. You follow my rules...don't go by the ones you were stuck living by. They no longer apply." Punk adds.  
"Then what do I do?" I ask.  
"Be a kid." Punk says.  
"How?" I ask, confused.  
Punk looks at me and chuckles to himself. "Do I really have to teach you how to be a kid?" He asks.  
"Well, yeah...I'm used to doing all the cleaning and cooking stuff every day. I have no life. I mean I love to read, write, draw, sing, and dance...but I never have time to do that." I say.  
"Well, be prepared to do all of that and beyond. You'll have a lot of time on your hands now...now that you can be yourself." Punk says as he starts cleaning up the kitchen.  
"Can I at least help you with the dishes?" I ask.  
"No, you may not. Go play with Bella or go watch some TV." Punk suggests.  
"Ok!" I smile as I go and watch some TV.  
Later on, Punk comes into the living room and sits next to me.  
"We have to get you packed up for the tour bus...we leave tomorow morning. Bright and early." Punk says. "Pack up your dog and stuff too. She's coming with."  
"Ok!" I say as I get up and pack mine and Bella's stuff.  
After I finished packing, Punk and I watched Batman and then watched Spiderman. I went to bed shortly after since we have to get up early in the morning...

* * *

**Note: Will this new life work out for her?**

**Will Punk be able to take care of her?**

**Favorite/Follow/Review!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning at 4:30am. I get up and take a shower. I get dressed, brush my hair, then I brush my teeth. I go out into the kitchen and grab a water from the fridge. I go into the cupboard and gran a granola bar. I eat my granola bar and drink my water. I throw the stuff away and then go and grab Bella from my bedroom. She's tired, I can tell. I walk into the living room and find Punk sitting on the couch, talking on the phone. I wait for him to get off the phone before I start talking. He's off the phone now.  
"Good morning!" I smile.  
"Good morning, Maddy!" Punk smiles. "Are you ready to go?" He asks.  
"Yup! I think so!" I say. "I have my iPod and my phone in my pockets."  
"Good! I have your bags and my bags in the tour bus, let's go!" Punk says as he stands up and takes me outside to the tour bus. I step inside of it and look around. It's HUGE! I spot the bunk beds. "Can I sleep in one of these bunk beds?" I ask hopefully.  
"You bet! My bedroom is in the back." Punk says.  
"Ok!" I say as I set Bella down and she explores the tour bus with me. I found the bathroom, it's huge! Then I found Punk's room. After that I looked around the main part...the living roof/kitchen. I don't think it can get any bigger.  
Punk comes up to me. "What do you think?" He asks.  
I smile. "I LOVE IT!" I squeal.  
Punk smiles. "I'm glad you like it! We'll be spending a lot of time here in this tour bus. More time on here than at home." He says as he sits down on the couch.  
"Fine by me!" I say as I sit down next to him.  
Punk and I sit there and talk. He tells me about his past and about his biological family. He says that he ran away from home and lived with his best friend and her parents. He knows what it's like to live with messed up parents. I learned that he doesn't really get along with too many people. I learned almost everything I could possibly know about him. We talked for 5 hours straight until we got to our destination.  
We got out of the tour bus and went into the arena. I saw the ring and all of that stuff. Punk showed me around backstage and I even got to meet some people!  
I met: Zack Ryder, John Cena, Justin Gabriel, Naomi, Camryn, Kaitlyn, Layla, Wade Barrett, Triple H, Stephanie, Vince, Vickie, Brad Maddox, Curtis Axel, Aksana, Kane, Daniel Bryan, Nicki and Brie Bella, Big E, Dolph Ziggler, The Uso's, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Antonio Cesaro, Natalya, Alberto Del Rio, Alex Riley, The Big Show, Alicia Fox, Christain, Brodus Clay, Tensi, Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fandango, The Great Khali, The Miz, Kofi Kingston, Mark Henry, Paul Heyman, Brock Lesnar, Randy Orton, Rosa Mendes, Sheamus, Summer Rae, Tamina, and Lillian Garcia!  
So yeah, pretty much everybody!  
Finally, Raw starts...

* * *

**Note: Bella is a TeaCup Toy Pomerainian, just so you know. Some people were wondering.**

**Review/Favorite/Follow!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm walking around the backstage area with Punk. Everyone is in the catering area, eating. I go and grab an apple and start eating it. Punk grabs a water. We go back to his locker room and watch a little bit of Raw.  
"I have to go out there and wrestle. Do you want to be in here alone or do you want someone in here with you?" Punk asks me as he stands up and starts stretching.  
"I want someone with me." I say.  
"Ok, who?" Punk asks.  
"Um, The Shield! I like them!" I say with a smile.  
"Ok, I'll text them to come here while I head out to the gorilla area. I'll see you when my match I done!" Punk says as he walks out of the locker room and shuts the door behind him.  
I watch Raw for a few minutes until I hear a knock on the door. I get up and answer it.  
"Hey, Seth, Roman, and Dean!" I smile as I let them all in.  
"Hey, Maddy!" Seth says.  
"Hey." Roman says.  
"Sup!" Dean says.  
We all watch Punk's match against Darren Young. Punk's hurt. I can tell. Punk wins the match and then gets ambushed by The Prime Time Players. I scream and take off running out of the room. The Shield are running after me. I try to find the gorilla area, but I don't really know where I'm going. I finally find the gorilla area and see The Prime Time Players coming backstage. I go to attack them, but I get held back by someone. I start kicking and screaming. I look over to see who is holding me back, it's Seth.  
"Seth, let go of me so I can tear those two apart!" I yell.  
"Maddy, it's scripted. It's not all real. Didn't Punk tell you that?" Seth asks as he puts me down.  
"No..." I say. I see Punk come through the curtain. I run up to him and hug him. He hugs me back. Seth walks over to us.  
"Punk, you forgot to mention one little thing to Maddy before you went out for your match. Ok, actually one big thing...THAT IT'S SCRIPTED!" Seth says.  
"Oops. How'd she react?" Punk laughs.  
"Oh ya know, she only screamed and took off running to the gorilla area. She was about to jump and attack Titus and Darren, but I held her back." Seth says as the rest of The Shield walk up to us.  
"There you are!" Dean smiles at me. I smile back.  
Punk laughs at what Seth said and then he looks down at me. "It's scripted." He says.  
"Well I know that now!" I smile.  
Punk turns over to The Shield and thanks them for watching me. We go back to Punk's locker room and he takes a quick shower and then comes back out (with clothes on) and we go back out to the tour bus and head to our next destination...


	8. Chapter 8

*In the tour bus the next morning*

I wake up and get dressed. I walk out into the main area to see AJ and Punk. I stand there and stare at them.

"Where did you get here?" I ask AJ as I stare blankly at her.

"An hour ago. My rental car broke down and Punk had his tour bus driver drive to pick me up." AJ smiles.

I smile. "Oh, cool." I say as Bella comes out of my bedroom and licks my feet. I pet her.

I see Punk put his arm around AJ.

"Are you guys dating?" I ask them.

Punk moves his arm. "What!? No, we're just friends." He says. AJ laughs.

"Oh, sure!" I laugh.

"Well we're not." Punk says.

"Ok, I believe you!" I say as I walk back into my bedroom and play on my iPod. I listen to music for an hour. I start thinking...

_"AJ and Punk so have something going on. I just know it. At the mall, they we're laughing and having a good time. Punk is just so happy when he's around her. Almost as happy as he was when he got me...but not quite. AJ is so pretty and nice. I could picture her as my mom! I have one, but I don't think of her as my mom since she left me. AJ, she'd be perfect. Punk, he's the best dad ever. They would be beyond perfect and amazing! They could have a baby and then I would have a sibling! That would be cool, maybe. I don't know. I do love being an only child because I get all the attention. Well, now I get attention! I can finally be a kid! But back to AJ and Punk! I need to find a way to get them two together. Punk mentioned that him and AJ had a romantic storyline awhile ago. The storyline got cut though because of Lita. Apparently Lita is like Punk's best friend. Good for them. But AJ and Punk have chemistry. They are solemates. They are made for each other and I am going to do everything in my power to try and get those two together!"_

I stop thinking and listening to music. I put my iPod down. I smile an evil smile and start screaming.  
Punk and AJ run into my room. I'm on the floor screaming and now I'm crying. I have a bad thought in my head. When I think of it...I scream and cry. That's how I freak out on purpose...faster. Punk and AJ kneel down to me.

"What's wrong?" Punk asks worriedly.

"I..." I start to say but can't talk. I'm to busy screaming and crying.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" AJ asks me. Hers and Punk's face are so close together.

I stand up and run in the hallway of the tour bus. I feel Punk grab me and pull me into him. He hugs me.

"What's wrong?" Punk asks. AJ walks up to us.

"Nothing." I say as I try to breath. Punk has a tight grip on me. Punk let's go of me.

"Why were you screaming and crying?" Punk asks again.

I stare at him and walk up between AJ and Punk. I grab each of their hands and make them combine. I smile and walk away.  
Punk looks down and see's that him and AJ are holding hands. Punk laughs and takes his hand back.

"That was weird." AJ says. She tries not to laugh, but laughs anyway.

"Very." Punk says,

Awhile later, we had a Smackdown tapings. Punk didn't appear, but he doesn't go on Smackdown much. AJ cut a promo. Punk offered AJ to stay with me and him in the tour bus. She said sure. We go back to the tour bus and Punk goes into his bedroom, and I go to mine. AJ took one of the bunks. I don't sleep in the bunk beds anymore...I sleep in my little bedroom.

* * *

**Note: What do you guys think of her freak out?**

**Will she be able to get them together?**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up an hour ago. I took a shower and got dressed and stuff. I go into the main area. Punk's making pancakes for us all. AJ's sitting on the couch, playing with Bella.

"Good morning!" I say as I sit down next to AJ.

"Good morning, Maddy!" AJ smiles.

"Good morning, babygirl!" Punk smiles.

"Babygirl?" I asks.

"Yup! I came up with a nickname for you!" Punk laughs as he hands me and AJ our plates of food. I go and sit at the table. It's a booth in the tour bus. AJ comes and sits across from me. Punk sits next to her. Too cute!

"This is really good!" AJ says as she takes a bit of her food.

"Thank you!" Punk smiles.

I take another bite of my food and then stand up and walk over to the fridge to get a drink. I swollow my food and take a drink. I choke on my drink. I drop my drink and fall the ground coughing.

Punk gets up and runs over to me, followed by AJ.

"Are you choking?" Punk asks. He's freaking out.

I continue to cough and gasp for air. I lay down and pretend that I passed out. I learned how to fake a lot of stuff. I learned from Dustin. That's how you get attention.

"SHE STOPPED BREATHING!" Punk yells. AJ is on one side of me and Punk is on the other.

AJ and Punk both get the same idea. They both go to put their mouths on my mouth, meaning that they're both leaning down. They bonk heads. AJ and Punk look up at each other and smile. They're gazed into each others eyes. I go into a coughing fit and sit up. They both jump and look at me.

"Are you ok?" Punk asks while getting out of his gaze.

"Yup." I say as I stand up and go back to eating my food. AJ and Punk do too.

Later on, I get up and go into the bathroom. There's a spider. I'm deathly afraid of spiders. I scream off the top of my lungs. Punk runs up to the bathroom door.

"Unlock the door!" Punk says.

I unlock the door and Punk walks in.

"Why are you screaming now?" Punk asks.

I point towards the spider. Punk kills it.

"Maddy, can we talk?" Punk asks.

I nod and walk into my bedroom. Punk follows. I sit down on my bed, Punk sits next to me.

"Why do you always scream and cry?" Punk asks.

I look up at him. He doesn't know why. I just have to think of that one stupid thing. Well it's not stupid. It's just something that it just hard for me to come out and say. My eyes start to water. I start crying and Punk hugs me.

"Are you going to answer?" Punk asks.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I mumble.

"If you talk about it, you'll feel better." Punk says.

"I'm just not ready to talk about it. It's too hard for me to come out and say." I mumble.

"Well, when you're ready...you can tell me." Punk says as he wipes away my tears and stands up and walks out of my room.

"Wait..." I say. Punk comes back and stands in my bedroom doorway.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"I can tell you anything and everything right?" I ask.

Punk sits back down next to me. "Of course. You're my daughter." He says.

I smile. "I can trust you?" I say.

"Yes, babygirl, you can trust me." Punk smiles.

"I only scream and cry because of a bad memory. When I was younger...Dustin got drunk...he was in his loopy drunk mode...he got mad at something and took his anger out on me by yelling at me. Then he had this evil smile and he walked up to me and slapped me. Then he did other things..." I say as I cry my eyes out. "I've never told anybody because I have a hard time trusting people and I've never had anybody around in my life that would listen and help me...but then you came into my life and changed it for the better. I trust you and I love you..." I say.

Punk nods his head and hugs me. He kisses me on the forehead. "I love you too, babygirl, I love you too."

* * *

**Note: Aww! Wasn't that chapter just so cute!?**

**Review!(:**


End file.
